A Pokemon Wedding
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Shonenai. Ash and Gary have a lot to do before tying the knot, like telling their friends, finding someone who’ll actually marry them, and…is that Ash’s father? Safety Rating.
1. The Skitty's Outta the Bag

_**A Pokemon Wedding**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Part 1: The Skitty's Outta the Bag**_

A/N: Nyah, part one of Ash and Gary's wedding! This is gonna cover everything from telling everyone the news to a…certain even after the reception. NO lemons, though. I can't write one, nor can I even read one without freaking out. But it'll be funny with some serious-ness mixed in, along with strange Pokemon pun titles like the episodes! Only, they're just used to make you laugh…

Plus, I know almost nothing about weddings. So if I get something wrong, let's just say…it's how they do it in the Poke-world…eh?

So, ah, anyway…please enjoy! And if you didn't already guess, it's the sequel to _**Happy Birthday, Love**_. Well, here we go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Listen, I don't own the rights to this. I know it'd be cool, though, but…I just don't have the capacity to steal the rights or blackmail people into giving me them…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: Shonenai. Ash and Gary have a lot to do before tying the knot, like telling their friends, finding someone who'll actually marry them, and…is that Ash's father? Safety Rating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Delia Ketchum squealed when Ash told her the good news the next morning, her son blushing with bags under his eyes. She glomped the raven-haired boy from across the kitchen table.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She exclaimed, "It'll be so exciting! My little boy's getting married…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "It seems like just yesterday you were crawling around in diapers…" Ash's eye twitched.

"Mom!" He said, embarrassed. Delia snorted.

"Relax, no one's here to hear me rant…" She let Ash go and sipped her coffee as if nothing had happened. "But I absolutely MUST tell your father. He'll be so excited…" Ash flinched.

"Can't we just…leave him out of it?" He asked, "I mean, Dad's a jerk…he doesn't deserve to know." Delia gave her son a cold look.

"Ash, no matter what he did, he's still your father. And as your father, he has the right to know about your life and to be a part of it." She put down her coffee cup and grinned. "We just…won't tell him the sex of your fiancé, that's all. I won't even make him come to the wedding." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I guess…" He then leaned back in his seat and stared at his left hand. The ring, a simple gold band, glinted in the morning sun streaming through the window. He smiled slightly. "Mom, I'm glad you understand."

"Understand? The professor and I pushed Gary into it in the first place."

"…Huh?"

"Nothing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I just…can't believe it. He said yes."

"Well, he does love you, Gary," Tracey said as the two boys waited in line for the bathroom, "What, you thought he'd say no?" Gary shrugged.

"I dunno. It just…seemed unreal, like this wasn't happening to me. And then he said it, and…it was perfect." Gary turned to the sketch artist, an eyebrow raised. "I thought you didn't approve of us, Tracey; I mean, you freaked out when we pulled that stunt in the closet…" Tracey shook his head.

"Oh, I do, it was just the shock from the way you guys told everyone." He then sighed. "Plus, the girls were really freaking me out. Women…" Gary chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why I switched sides. A lot easier that way, you know?" Tracey nodded.

"Yeah, I getcha…"

The two boys heard the shower come to life in the bathroom, and moments later, Professor Oak's horrible singing voice rang out. Gary and Tracey sweat-dropped.

"Gramps, no offense, but you can't sing!" Gary exclaimed, his eyebrow twitching. He heard his grandfather laugh from inside the bathroom.

"I can't help it," The elderly professor shouted over the sound of running water, "You're getting married! Marriages make everyone happy!" Gary sighed.

"Whatever…" He looked down at his left hand. A gold band, identical to the one he'd given Ash, had been placed on his ring finger. He blushed. "But I guess it's true…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**"…You're kidding me."** Bayleaf said, shocked.

**"Nope, it's all true!"**

**"…Pikachu, that's really not funny." **Bulbasaur stated, rolling his eyes.

**"But he's telling the truth!"**

**"Aw, who asked you, Umbreon?" **Totodile exclaimed, glaring at the dark Pokemon. Umbreon glared right back. **"I mean, that Gary kid's your master! I bet you put Pikachu up to this to trick us!"**

**"Yeah!" **Kingler added, raising his large claw in the air. Ash's thirty Tauros stomped and snorted in agreement.

**"It would be pretty interesting to see, though," **Sceptile said, leaning on a nearby tree. **"I mean, two dudes getting hitched? Man, I wanna be part of that."** Swellow gave Sceptile a funny look.

**"Geez, Sceptile, random comment much?"** The bird Pokemon asked. The Hoen Grass-type just shrugged. A vein appeared on Pikachu's forehead.

**"Come on, would I lie to you guys?" **He said, moving his arms up and down. Torkoal shook his head.

**"No, you're a good guy…" **The tortoise Pokemon answered. Noctowl, Aipom, Tirtwig, Starly, and Donphan nodded in agreement.

**"Yeah, but technically…"** Muk pointed to Umbreon, who took a step backward. **"Being our master's rival's Pokemon, this one can't be trusted!"**

**"Aw, you're being mean," **Glalie said, floating over, **"You shouldn't judge Pokemon just because of what kind of person their master is!"** Umbreon nodded.

**"Exactly!" **She then turned to Pikachu. **"They're a tough crowd. What are we gonna do?" **The electric mouse shrugged.

**"I dunno…Show them?"**

**"Wait, what are we being shown?" **Corphish asked, just joining the conversation, **"Sorry, been underwater all morning."** The other Pokemon sweat-dropped.

Cyndaqil yawned. **"Something about Ash getting married to his rival or something…"** Corphish blinked.

**"But…aren't they both guys?"** The Water-type asked. The others nodded. **"So, doesn't that make it impossible for reproduction?"**

The other Pokemon froze.

**"…Corphish?** Pikachu said, his voice strained.

**"Yeah?" **The crustacean Pokemon asked, blinking.

**"…Shut…the…hell…up."**

**"…Okay."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright…suspect is making his way down the street…"

"Piplup, pip!"

"Buneary!"

"Guys, be quiet!" Dawn exclaimed, lowering her binoculars and looking over to her two Pokemon, who immediately covered their mouths. They were hiding in the bushes near Gary's house…why, you ask? Well Dawn was spying on Ash, who was probably on his way to see Gary, and then they'd probably go off and participate in Mature rated activities…Dawn wasn't gonna miss out on taking pictures this time. The young coordinator lifted her binoculars to her eyes yet again. "This is a special mission; we can't afford to slip up!" She then had a sly look on her face. "We must be like ninja, stealthy and sneaky, and execute our mission without fail!"

"Is that why you're talking so loud in the bushes in front of my house?" Dawn nodded.

"Yes, Gary, that is why-" Dawn froze, the binoculars dropping from her grasp. Piplup and Buneary gasped. The blue-haired girl slowly looked up to meet the emerald eyes of her guest. "G-G-Gary! I-I didn't notice- when did you…?" The young girl was lost for words. Gary just shook his head.

"You were crashing though the bushes loud enough for all of Kanto to hear you," He said bluntly, pocketing his house keys. "I thought you were supposed to be a like a ninja. Where's the stealth, huh?" Dawn laughed nervously, holding her hands up defensively. Her two Pokemon sweat-dropped.

"Well, ah…you see…" Something glinted, pausing Dawn's flimsy, on-the-fly explanation. She blinked. "There's something shiny around here…" She looked up at Gary. "Nyah, you got something shiny on ya? Besides those keys, I mean." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Don't change the subject, Dawn; you're not getting out of this one…" He raised his left hand, his fingers situated in a scolding form. His ring sparkled, catching Dawn's eye.

"What's this?" She asked, grabbing his hand and looking at the ring.

"Hey, gimme my hand back!" Gary exclaimed, trying to pull his hand from her grasp. But Dawn didn't notice; she gazed at the ring, her eyes widening. She pointed to the shiny gold band, curiosity written all over her face.

"You're…gonna get married?" Gary sighed and nodded. "To…Ash?" Gary blushed, this time pausing a little longer before nodding. A large grin broke out on Dawn's face. "…Squee…"

"Now, don't you start!" Gary said, withdrawing his hand. Dawn just stood there, staring at the spot where his hand had been. "The last thing I need is for a yaoi fangirl to flip out over this…" He then patted her on the head. "See ya later Dawn, kay?" Gary then walked off, leaving a stunned coordinator in her place. Piplup and Buneary got closer to their trainer, poking her to try and get her attention.

"Pip?"

"Bun?"

"…OHMIGAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misty was hanging out with May and Max at the Cerulean Gym. May and Misty were chatting about Pokemon moves and their affects, while Max played with Azuril. Brock and Drew had come over as well, but they were busying themselves in the city; they wanted to give the girls some time to themselves before they all hung out together.

"Aw, how cute!" Max said as he hugged the small, blue water mouse. Azuril squealed. May glanced over and giggled.

"Wow, they're really getting along well," The brunette said, looking over to Misty. The red-head nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, sure…" She mumbled, staring into space. May cocked her head to one side.

"Hey, Misty…"

"Yeah?" The gym leader turned to face the coordinator, grinning as though trying too hard to look happy.

"…You okay? You've been out of it all day…"

"…Yeah, I'm alright…" Misty sighed. "It's just…I'm a little sad." May scooted closer to Misty and brought her knees to her chest, placing her sock-clad feet on the sofa they were sitting on.

"Wanna talk about it?" Misty looked off into space again. "Talking makes you feel better, you know."

"…Sure, alright." Misty sighed. "I'm just…upset that…well, you know…Ash is with Gary and all…" May nodded. "I mean, you saw them after they came out of the room; they were practically glowing when they told everyone they were a couple." Misty propped her elbows on her knees and held her chin in her hands. "And, I just…I don't understand why I'm not jealous." May blinked.

"You're upset because you're…not jealous?" She said slowly. Misty nodded.

"I know it's weird, but…I used to really like Ash." Misty's eyes sort of glazed over slightly, as if she was reminiscing. "Then, after a while, when he wouldn't respond to any of the advances I made, I just sorta…gave up. I only like him as a friend now." She sighed. "I just feel like I should be upset and jealous that Gary got him before I did…" May placed her hand on Misty's shoulder; the gym leader looked up at the brunette, who was smiling.

"Come on, Misty," She said, grinning, "Don't regret not being jealous. Heck, envious people screw up everything, and I know you wouldn't wanna break them up on purpose." May rubbed Misty's shoulder. "Besides, there are millions of guys out there. I bet there are plenty who'd wanna date you." Misty gave May a small smile.

"Yeah, I should stop moping…" She then closed her eyes, an amused expression on her face. "Being all emotional isn't gonna make anything better." May giggled.

"True." The coordinator winked. "Cheer up, Emo Kid."

Both girls laughed; why, they weren't sure. But it felt good to laugh. Max rolled his eyes.

"Girls," He said, annoyed. Azuril glared at him.

"Az, azuril!" The tiny Water-type exclaimed, an annoyed expression on her face. Max sweat-dropped, and looked down at Azuril.

"Eheh, I wasn't talking about you…" He said nervously. Azuril 'Hmph'ed and turned away from the young boy, eyes closed and nose in the air. Max sighed.

"Of course…" He said dejectedly, putting the baby Pokemon on the floor. Azuril went over and sat next to Misty on the couch.

The three humans and one Pokemon heard footsteps, and the door to the room swung open.

"Hey, guys!"

"You won't believe this!"

The girls and Max turned; Brock and Drew were standing in the doorway of the room, panting as if they had run a rather considerable distance. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" She asked, curious. May nodded.

"Weren't you guys gonna be out for a while?" She added. Max stood up.

"Yeah, you've only been gone a half-hour. What gives?" He asked.

"Azu!" Azuril added from her place on the couch. Drew stepped forward, his green hair sweaty.

"Well, we were having this argument-" He started to say, but then Brock stood in front of him.

"About who, out of all the girls we know, was the cutest," Brock added. He had a dreamy look in his eyes and clasped his hands together. "I, of course, couldn't make up my mind-"

"And I immediately said it was you, May," Drew countered, grinning at his girlfriend. May giggled. "But this moron-"

"It's not that I don't think you're cute, May," Brock interrupted, "But I'm an older guy, and Drew's response was so typical of a boyfriend's. I mean, all guys think their girlfriends are the cutest-"

"He tried to convince me that Nurse Joy was hotter than you!" Drew exclaimed, glaring at Brock. "Which I, of course, denied-" May stood up, a frustrated look on her face. She walked quickly until she was right in front of Brock, an angry bounce in her step.

"You think Nurse Joy is hotter than me?" May asked the male gym leader, who sweat-dropped. He held his hands in front of him defensively.

"Well, come on," Brock said guardedly, "If I said that you were hot, Drew would be mad and think I was after you." The male coordinator nodded.

"Damn straight," He said, folding his arms across his chest. May's angered expression softened.

"…Alright, then," She said, going back to the couch. She plopped down next to Misty, who was regarding the boys with a confused look.

"Okay, well, what does this have to do with anything?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Drew unfolded his arms.

"Trust me, this is all relevant," He said, clearing his throat. "Anyway, so to prove his point, Brock dragged me to the Pokemon Center-"

"Where we saw the lovely Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed, his eyes becoming little hearts. "She was so absolutely beautiful, a rarity among rarities-" He was interrupted however, when both Misty and Max went behind Brock, each one tugging a different ear.

"Calm down, Romeo!" Misty exclaimed, an angry vein on her forehead.

"Yeah, all the Joys look exactly the same," Max added, rolling his eyes, "I'd think by now that you'd get over it." Brock wiggled out of their grasp.

"No, they don't look the same!" He exclaimed, looking mortified. "Cerulean City's Nurse Joy's fingernails are half a millimeter longer than any other Joy's fingernails!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Man, that's kinda pathetic," May muttered, "Noticing things like that." Azuril nodded as Misty came back to the couch and sat down. Max joined the girls, positioning himself on the armrest of the couch, next to his sister.

"So, what happened next?" The youngest asked, blinking. Brock immediately calmed down, clearing his throat in an embarrassed way.

"Well, I couldn't convince Drew on my position, so we decided to call Ash and ask him." Drew nodded in agreement.

"Dating Gary and all, he wouldn't have to stick with his girlfriend, because he doesn't have one," He said. He then sighed. "He also wouldn't be hung up on every other attractive girl he met." Brock glared at the younger trainer.

"Hey, I'm _not_ hung up," He said, annoyed. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Suuuure you're not," He said sarcastically, "And you weren't just obsessing over Nurse Joy." Brock sighed.

"Whatever," The older trainer said, feeling defeated. He then straightened out. "So, we called him up, but his Mom picked up."

"She said he had just left," Drew said, "To, you know, hang out with Gary…" The girls, Max, and Azuril nodded, sensing the actual point of this ridiculous story fast approaching. "We didn't want to just hang up and be rude-"

"So we asked her how she was doing, what was going on," Brock added, "And guess what the first thing she said was." The listeners blinked, confused.

"…Well?" Misty asked.

"What was it?" May added.

"Don't leave us on a cliffhanger!" Max exclaimed, leaning forward from his seat on the armrest.

"Azuril!" The Water-type sad impatiently. Drew and Brock looked at each other, before speaking at the same time:

"ASH AND GARY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!"

"…" The girls, Max, and Azuril were speechless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The news spread quickly along the grapevine; by sunset, it seemed like every friend the two boys had got wind of the wedding.

Of course, with every major event or celebration, things went crazy before everyone lived happily ever after.

Ash and Gary just had to learn that the hard way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow, what a crappy wrap-up for part one…part two will be better, I promise!

Sneak Peak for the next chapter: Now that everyone knows a wedding's gonna happen, Ash and Gary have to plan the damn thing, and…wait…what do you mean that psycho waitress is back?!?

…Nyah, sounds like trouble in paradise! Review, and stay tuned! Hah, that sounded so dorky…but I luffs it…

Ja Ne! – AnimeDutchess


	2. The Waitress Strikes Again

_**A Pokemon Wedding**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Part 2: The Waitress Strikes Again**_

A/N: …Oh geez, that title really does stink…but I'm pulling it outta thin air, so don't be harsh on it…

Anyway, how's things? I'm glad I got this up…so, ah…I hope you enjoy it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, there would be more Ash/Gary moments…viva la fangirl revolution!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: Shonenai. Ash and Gary have a lot to do before tying the knot, like telling their friends, finding someone who'll actually marry them, and…is that Ash's father? Safety Rating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been three days. Only three, short days since Gary asked Ash to marry him, since Ash said yes.

But to the raven-haired boy, three days seemed like an eternity, and he didn't know how much longer he'd have to wait.

"Shigeruuuu," Ash dragged out, a whining tone in his voice. Gary looked down, smiling at Ash's use of the nickname. They were under their special tree again, the sun setting in a swirl of color. Ash's head was in Gary's lap, and the auburn-haired boy was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, Satoshi?" He asked, running his hand through Ash's hair. Ash smiled slightly, a light blush materializing onto his face.

"Uhm, well…" He tried to lean his head into Gary's hand. "We're…you know, engaged now…" Gary nodded, his fingers moving slowly through Ash's hair. "And, so, well…we're gonna get married and all…" He swallowed. "Don't we, like, have to…plan the wedding and stuff?" Gary stopped moving his hand and gently removed it from his lover's hair. Ash inwardly frowned; he was enjoying the physical contact . The older boy cleared his throat.

"Well," He started, moving his gaze from Ash's face to the view of the town, "We do have a lot to plan, I guess. I mean, I've never…done the wedding thing before."

"Neither have I, but I still wanna plan it all." Gary looked down at Ash, an amused look on his face.

"Geez, impatient much?" He said jokingly. "Don't worry, we'll plan everything soon."

"But _when_?" Ash pressed, sitting up and turning his body to face Gary. "I know it's only been three days, but it feels like so much longer!" He then turned so that he was leaning on the tree as well, never breaking eye contact with the auburn-haired boy. "I wanna get married _now_, not in a year!" Gary noticed a strange, innocent longing in the chocolate eyes of his fiancé. He blinked, his mouth open slightly.

"I…" Gary bit his lip. "I didn't know you felt that way…" Ash leaned into Gary, sighing.

"I know…" He said, closing his eyes. "And I guess I really am just being impatient, but-" He stopped talking, however, when Gary put his arms around Ash's shoulders. Ash opened one eye to look at the older boy, who was smiling.

"You really are a cutie," Gary said, leaning his face closer until their foreheads were touching. Ash opened his other eye, blushing slightly.

"Wha-" The younger boy was silenced when Gary pressed his lips to Ash's. Heat rushed into Ash's face; this was better than ordinary physical contact. Gary pulled away quickly, leaving Ash in a slight daze.

"You enjoyed that?" Gary asked in a low, husky whisper. Ash swallowed, and nodded. "Heh. Thought you would. You're so predictable." Ash's eye twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, becoming even more flustered. "And you're avoiding the topic-" Gary placed a finger over Ash's mouth, shushing him.

"I was going to surprise you," He said, "But I called a wedding planner in Viridian City. We have a meeting tomorrow at ten, and…" Gary trailed off when he noticed the blank look on Ash's face. "Uh…you okay?" He removed his finger from Ash's mouth. "Er, hello? Earth to-"

"You really mean it?" Ash interrupted, catching the older boy off-guard.

"Ah…yeah," Gary said, blinking. "I do." He watched as, slowly, a smile crept onto Ash's face.

"…Thanks, Shigeru." Ash leaned in, catching Gary's lips with his own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boys found themselves in Viridian City the next day, standing in front of an office building right on the edge of the city's residential area. The streets and sidewalk were considerably emptier than they usually would be, which wasn't a coincidence; the sky was dull and grey, rain pouring from the gloomy clouds. Ash yawned as he stood under the umbrella Gary was sharing with him.

"Geez, I'm so tired," He said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I couldn't sleep last night…" He leaned on Gary's shoulder, the auburn-haired boy giving his fiancé an amused look.

"Excited, huh?" He asked. Ash nodded. "I don't blame you; I couldn't stop shaking on the ride over." Gary cocked his head to one side. "Didn't you notice? I mean, you were leaning on me." Ash shook his head.

"Nope, I had no idea."

"…Hm. I was sure you must've felt it."

"Nooo…" Ash lifted his head from Gary's shoulder, his eyes slightly hazy. "I dozed off. Besides, why would you be shaking?" Gary sighed.

"I'm nervous," He said simply, slipping his hand into Ash's. He gently tugged his lover in the direction of the front door of the building. Ash complied.

"Nervous?" He asked, "No way, not you. I don't believe it for a second. You're never nervous, Gary…"

"Well, I am now." The front door automatically slid open, and as the boys stepped inside, Gary let go of Ash's hand and closed his umbrella. "I've been nervous loads of times, you just don't notice."

"But why, though?" Ash asked, cocking his head to one side. Gary shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I just…well…" He opened his eyes to see Ash standing right in front of him, their noses touching. He blinked. "What are you doing?"

Ash scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Trying to see if your nerves betray your face." He took a step back, sighing. "Tell me later, okay?" He grabbed Gary's hand and pulled him over to the front desk. "Wedding planning starts now!" Gary smirked at the excited expression on Ash's face; it helped take away some of the uneasiness.

"Can I help you?" Asked a bored voice. It belonged to a bleach-blonde secretary filing her nails at the desk, snapping her pink wad of bubble-gum. Her computer's screen saver, a pokeball that bounced off the sides of the screen, reflected off of the fake Rolex on her wrist. She hadn't even looked up from her afformentioned nails since he boys arrived, but she definitely must've heard them enter the building. Gary cleared his throat.

"Yes, ah…we have an appointment for ten o'clock?" The secretary sighed, slapping her nail file onto the desk. She wiggled her computer mouse, and the screen popped up, a picture of a Jigglypuff singing gracing its digital countenance. She clicked on one of a few minimized windows and scrolled down.

"Ten o'clock…" She pointed to something on the screen. "Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum?" She finally turned her gaze to the couple, her blue eyes half-lidded. She took in each boy's appearance and stood up, one hand on her desk for support. She leaned close to Ash, who blinked, confused. "My God, you're flat," She said, poking Ash's chest. The raven-haired boy blushed and took several steps back, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not a girl," He said, looking to the side with an annoyed expression. She blinked, and then gasped, her free hand covering her mouth with her fingers splayed apart.

"You mean…you're both _men_?" She said, annunciating 'men'. Gary glared at her.

"Yeah, so what if we are?" He asked, glancing over to Ash, who was still flustered. "Do you have a problem with that?" The secretary shook her head quickly.

"No, no…" She pointed to a door off to the right. "Just…just go, Lira is…waiting for you…" She turned away, a slightly disgusted look on her face. Gary rolled his eyes and gestured for Ash to follow him.

"Come on, it's okay."

"She…she thought I was a girl!" Gary sighed, and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's sorry," He said, throwing another glare at the blonde girl, who had stuck her nose in a magazine and was ignoring them on purpose. "Now, come on, we've got a meeting to keep." Gary steered his shaken fiancé to the door to the office, and knocked three times. "Hello, Ms. Lira?"

"Coming!" A feminine voice said from behind the door. The sound of high-heels came closer, and the doorknob clicked and turned, a petite woman in her early twenties opening the door. She had tanned skin and long, black hair, glasses framing kind brown eyes. She grinned when she saw the two boys. "Ah, hello there! You two are early…" She glared at the secretary, who wasn't moving. "Aren't you supposed to bring the clients to my office instead of just sitting there doing nothing?"

"…" The blonde woman's eyes peeked over the top of her magazine, then sunk back behind the pages once again. "Whatever."

"…Ugh." The black haired woman motioned for the boys to enter her office, which they did. She pointed to two chairs situated in front of an office desk, a computer and some haphazardly piled papers on top, along with an empty coffee cup. "Sit, please," She said pleasantly, closing the door. She locked it, and her expression changed from cheerful to pissed in milliseconds.

"That _bitch_," She said, going over to her desk, "Never listening to what I _say_, and I'm her freaking _boss_ for Mew's sake…" She looked back, and saw Gary and Ash still standing, watching her seethe. She sighed. "Did she give you boys a hard time?"

"She thought I was a girl!" Ash blurted out, the younger boy looking angry. "Hello, I don't look _anything_ like a girl!" He sat down in a chair, pouting, his arms still crossed. Gary sighed, and the black-haired woman snickered, sitting down at her desk and crossing her legs.

"No, you certainly don't," She said, smiling. She then looked over to Gary. "I'm assuming you're Gary Oak, then?" She held out her hand from across the desk. "Lira Delrose. We talked on the phone." Gary came over to the desk and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lira," He said, letting go of her hand and taking the seat next to Ash. He jabbed a thumb to the door. "So, what's her deal, exactly?"

"Yeah," Ash added, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands in his lap, "And if you hate her so much, why don't you fire her?" Lira sighed, folding her hands on her desk.

"I'm trying," She said, frowning, "But no one's come to apply for the job. I've had ads all over town and in the papers for a month, too." She sighed. "If I don't have a replacement ready, the absence of any secretary will really throw me off. As for her deal, well…" She shrugged. "Jessica's lazy, defiant, and now I'm thinking possibly homophobic." Gary nodded.

"She sure didn't sound too friendly," He commented. Lira sighed.

"Crap, now I really need to fire her…" She then looked over to Ash. "So, you're Ash, right? Your boyfriend's told me a lot about you." She winked, grinning. "Although, he failed to mention how totally adorable you are."

"…Huh?" Ash blinked, confused. Gary's eye twitched, and when Lira saw it, she laughed.

"Don't freak out, Gary," She said reassuringly, "I'm not after him."

"Good." Gary nodded, his eyes set. Ash looked between the two, now even more confused than before. The younger boy sighed and threw his hands up into the air.

"Can we _please_ just plan the wedding now?" He asked. Lira and Gary both turned to look at the boy. The dark-haired woman chuckled, her eyes smiling.

"Sure, sweetie, 'course we can." She grinned, starting to look through the files on her desk. Clicking her tongue, she took one out and opened it, pulling out a rather large packet. Gary eyed it warily.

"What the heck is that for?" He asked, not liking the amount of papers that seemed to be there. Lira snatched a pen up off her desk and held it next to the top page, ready to write.

"For your wedding, obviously," She said, leaning her cheek on her free hand. "I'm gonna ask you the basics about what you want for the ceremony, then I'm gonna record what we actually use to get that going." She then grinned mischievously. "I'm recording prices, too, so we can keep track of our expenses, but that all comes down to the budget for this thing." She sighed. "So, let's get down to business. How large d'you think the whole shebang will be?" Both boys blinked, looking at each other.

"Er…we're not sure," Ash admitted, scratching his head sheepishly. "I mean, we haven't even made a guest list or anything…" Lira smiled.

"Honey," She said, tapping the packet with the end of her pen, "That's what this is for. List off people you want to invite and I'll take note of the number."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dude, no!"

"Dude, yes! We can't exclude Dawn just because-"

"Ash, she'll stalk us the entire time! She'll tape the wedding and sell it on EBay! Then she'll find out where we're having the honeymoon and find some way to tape _that_ and sell it on EBay!"

"Gary, you're being paranoid!"

"I am not!"

"Boys, boys!" Lira exclaimed, slamming a hand onto her desk. Ash and Gary immediately silenced, turning to their annoyed host, who stood up, both hands firmly on her desk. "Calm down!" They blinked, then dropped their gazes onto the floor, slightly ashamed. "I say, if she's a good friend, she should come. I'm putting her down." Lira sat down, sighing. "So far, you've listed close friends and immediate family." She looked up at them. "And they really make up the wedding party. Are you sure there's no other family members you want to invite?" They both shook their heads. Lira sighed. "Great, just great…"

"Erm…well…" Ash scratched the back of his head. "There's always our Pokemon…" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"You think they'd willingly sit through a wedding?"

"It's ours, why wouldn't they?"

"…Hm, you have a point…" Gary turned to face Lira. "Can our Pokemon come to the wedding, too?"

"…Your Pokemon?" Lira blinked, tapping her pen on the paper. "Hm…I've never done a wedding with Pokemon present…" She smirked, standing up. "It sounds like a good idea, and I'm up for a challenge. Why not?" Ash's face brightened up like a plugged-in Christmas tree.

"Seriously?" He grinned. Lira nodded.

"Seriously." She sat down, flipping to another page in her infamous packet. "Alright, now, are you inviting all of your Pokemon, or only some?"

Ash said "All," when Gary said "Some." They turned to each other.

"We should invite all of them; they all deserve to see the wedding!"

"Ash, you're forgetting that I've got over two hundred Pokemon, and I'm only close to two of them."

"But that's not fair to you!"

"It's fair; you're close to all your Pokemon, so they should all come."

"Gary-"

"No buts, Ash. I'll only have two attend, and all of yours can come."

"It's still not fair! You'll have less people on your side!"

"So?"

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA-CCCCHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Both boys were stunned into silence when the office door swung open, a purple blur speeding between them, jumping over the desk and glomping Lira. Said wedding planner almost fell over backwards, a bewildered look on her face.

"What the- Layne?" Both boys froze; could it be the same Layne that was their waitress that night? The new arrival sniffed, burying her face in Lira's shoulder. She had on a denim jumper with a purple t-shirt. Her converses matched her shirt perfectly, along with the berets holding hack some of her brunette bangs.

"Lira-Chan, it's terrible!" She cried, "They…they fired me! After all I'd done for that place, they fired me! Is it my fault I like giving people mints? Is it?" Gary paled; it was her all right. Lira sighed, patting Layne on the back, her face tired.

"No, but you should know better than to give people whole bags of them…"

"Geez, ya try and be hospitable…"

"I know, I know…" Lira gave the boys an apologetic look. "Listen, I've got clients here…right now…we have to talk later…" Layne perked up, turning around. She saw the boys and grinned.

"Oh, it's you two!" She let go of Lira, who fell to the floor. "Three days ago, that one booth by the kitchen, right?" Ash nodded. "Awesome! Congrats on the engagement!"

"Yeah, thanks…it's…nice to see you." Ash elbowed Gary, who was just staring in disbelief. "Say something," He whispered through his grin. Gary blinked.

"Oh. Ooooh, ah…yeah, hi, thank you." The older boy scratched his head, embarrassed. "Nice seeing you again. Sorry about your job." Layne shrugged like she hadn't just sobbed all over Lira's designer suit.

"It's no big deal," She said nonchalantly, "Happens a lot. I excel at a job with decent pay, and I get fired for doing things that keep the customers coming." She snorted. "Cheapskates, that's what they are. I _like_ making people happy." Lira stood up behind her, dusting herself off.

"Well, Layne, I'm sure it's a tragedy," She said, steering her friend to the door, "But I'm busy, you understand. I actually _have_ a job…"

"Hey, wait!" Ash had gotten out of his chair and stood up. "It's alright, she doesn't have to leave…" Gary shot his fiancé a look. "I mean, ah…oh, I know!" Ash pointed to Lira. "You need a replacement secretary." He then pointed at Layne. "You need a job." He clapped his hands. "Why not hire Layne, Lira?"

Both girls blinked, turning to each other slowly.

"Well, Lira-Chan? Would you hire me?"

"Depends. Are you actually gonna do your work?"

"I'll be the hardest working secretary you ever had!"

"Hm…alright." Lira leaned out the open doorway. "Jessica, you're fired!" She giggled. "I feel like Donald Trump…" Layne squealed, hugging her friend.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Layne's grin reached her ears as she turned her head to face Ash and Gary. "I'll get to see more of you two…" She winked, laughing. Gary shivered.

"Oh great…" He muttered, hugging himself. Ash snorted.

"Aw, poor Shigeru…" Ash reached over and ruffled Gary's auburn spikes. The older boy sighed.

"You do realize now that we're going to have to see that girl every time we come here…"

"I know. But it was the right thing to do. I mean, the girl just lost her job, and Lira needed a new secretary. It just seemed to…click…you know?"

"I know, but…" Gary gave the excited new secretary a wary look. "What if she turns out like Dawn? She reminds me of Dawn, the way she winks at us…"

"…Gary…"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"…Stop obsessing over yaoi fangirls."

"Gotcha."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around mid-afternoon was when the boys finally left Lira's building; the only thing really set in stone was the guest list, which included their family, their friends, their friends' Pokemon, and of course some of their own Pokemon. It was a rather Pokemon-heavy guest list, so Lira wasn't sure if a traditional wedding in a chapel would work…

Then again, Ash and Gary weren't so traditional themselves. They were walking home from the bus stop, smiling and holding hands.

"Well, at least we got the ball rolling," Ash said. Gary nodded.

"Yeah…and you know what? Despite things being a little wacky…" He gave Ash's hand a squeeze. "I think Lira knows what she's doing…maybe Layne, too." He chucked softly. Ash breathed out heavily though his nose, leaning his head on Gary's shoulder.

"You know, you never answered my question."

"Hm?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Ash?" The younger boy wrinkled his nose.

"About being nervous. You never said why you were so nervous…" Gary flinched; he'd hoped that Ash had forgotten all about that…

"…Gary?"

"Hm? What?"

"…Are you gonna answer me or not?" Gary sighed; he might as well…Ash would never let the topic drop if he didn't…

"I was nervous because…well…" Gary stopped, Ash stopping along with him. "Getting married…it's all so…final. And I…I like that. There's no one I'd rather be with forever than you." The raven-haired boy blinked, his mouth slightly agape.

"You mean that?" Ash blushed. "Gary, I…I feel the same."

"…Really?"

"Really." Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's waist. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't, you know that." The older boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The younger boy looked up to face his lover, a serious shine in his brown eyes. "But Gary, that doesn't explain why you were so nervous."

"Er, well…" The auburn-haired boy bit his lip. "It's just, actually getting it started…it's a little…overwhelming…and you seem so confident and ready to go…"

"Well, it's not like I'm not nervous, too."

"…Huh?" Gary gave Ash a confused look. The younger boy nodded.

"I'm scared, sure. Who wouldn't be? But…" Ash grinned, hugging Gary tighter. "Things _will_ turn out alright. I've just got this…feeling." He leaned up, touching his nose with Gary's. "Now, no more worrying, no more nervousness. Alright?"

"…Alright, Satoshi." Gary leaned closer, pressing his lips to his fiancé's briefly. "Alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Awww…so sweet…eh, well it's kinda iffy at the end, and it's a little too short for what I originally shot for, but I luffs it anyway. What do you guys think?

Oh, wait! Something important!

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS!**

**You are cordially invited…to Ash and Gary's wedding!**

**Time and Place are irrelevant; you'll attend when the chapters detailing the actual wedding are written and posted!**

**RSPV by filling out this profile and including it in your review:**

**-Name used in fic**

**-Outfit/Appearance**

**-Personality**

**This is an invitation from Layne the waitress, to all you yaoi fangirls out there! If ya wanna come, fill out the RSVP form!**

**-Layne**

…Yeah, she's a crazy one, that Layne…but she's a bit like me…eheh, I dunno if that's such a good thing…

Preview of the next chapter: Okay, the guest list's all written out, now to find a location…the boys want a wedding in their hometown of Pallet, but the sleepy 'burg's only preacher has a homophobic girlfriend! And where oh where is there a space big enough for a wedding with a guest list packed with Pokemon?

So, anyway, please review! I really hoped you enjoyed this! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


	3. Old Enemies and Capacity Woes

_**A Pokemon Wedding**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Part 3: Old Enemies and Capacity Woes**_

A/N: Nyah, attack of part 3! Hope you're enjoying this so far, because I sure am! Mwahah…I'd strike an evil pose, but asterisks don't show up on this site… 

Anyway, let's get cracking, shall we?

Heh…poor Gary…he's not going to be too happy in the beginning of this chapter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I own Layne…and Lira, and the stupid ex-secretary Jessica (who shall never appear again, that damn…okay, shouldn't go off into a rant…), and the Preacher, who's making his official debut…and pretty much any other OC that's not someone who was 'invited' to the wedding by Layne last chapter…

Everything else, though? Not mine. Or Ash and Gary would be traveling together…and Misty would have died a graphic, bloody death seasons ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: Shonenai. Ash and Gary have a lot to do before tying the knot, like telling their friends, finding someone who'll actually marry them, and…is that Ash's father? Safety Rating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now, many people knew that Gary Oak was not a morning person. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't regard the morning as an actual part of the day; he almost always slept until noon and stayed up into the wee hours of the night, working on some research that he'd neglected to do because he'd been with Ash the whole day. In fact, only the prospect of seeing Ash seemed to drag the boy out of bed before lunchtime.

Unfortunately for him, Lira didn't know this.

He had somehow cocooned himself in his blanket during the night, and he was snoozing the day away as usual, when someone knocked on his door.

"Mmhmhmm…" Gary snuggled deeper into his blanket. The person knocked again, louder this time.

"Gary!" It was Professor Oak. "Gary, wake up! You have a visitor!"

"Mmm?" He sat up, blinking, his eyes hazy. Slowly, quietly, he got out of bed, situating his blanket so it was draped around his shoulders. He shuffled to his door, grabbed the knob, and turned it, opening the door bit by bit until he could see his grandfather's face. His eyebrow twitched. "…Whaaaat?" He asked, his voice raspy and irritated. Professor Oak sighed.

"A woman's here to see you. She claims to be your wedding planner." Gary stared at him blankly. "Er, maybe you should…get dressed, see what she wants?"

"Mm…No." Gary closed his door and collapsed on his bed, sighing when his head hit the pillow.

"Ah, crap…" Professor Oak rubbed his temples, sighing. "Every time, he does this…What am I going to do now; that woman can't stay here all day, she's probably got important things to do…and I have to get back to work…"

"Sir, maybe I can help…"

"Hm?" The professor turned around; Tracy must have let the woman inside the house, because there she stood, business suit and all. Her black hair was swept up in a simple bun, and she shifted the strap of her saddlebag slightly. "Oh, ah, hello there!" She smiled.

"Yes, hello again. Is he sleeping?"

"Er, well…yes, unfortunately." The woman chuckled, her eyes squeezing shut cutely.

"Typical," She said, opening her eyes, "If you don't mind, I can wake him up for you. I've dealt with these kind of situations before." The professor blinked, confused.

"Ah…sure, alright," He said, stepping back. The woman nodded, taking a step forward.

"Thank you," She said politely before grabbing hold of the doorknob. She opened the door with a snap of her wrist and seemed to bounce inside Gary's room, closing the door behind her. Curious, Professor Oak placed an ear by the door…

"Up and at 'em, lover boy!"

"Mmmm?" Something- or someone- fell to the floor. "Ow!"

"Ooh, nice boxers…"

"Wha…Argh! Get out!" The woman giggled.

"No way, Gary! Now, come on; we've got things to do!" The closet door opened, and the professor could hear someone digging through it. "Geez, do you own anything _other_ than purple shirts?"

"H-Hey, get outta there!"

"Get these on first!"

"Gah! What the- I'm not wearing shorts!"

"Fine, then, get these on!"

"Get outta here first!" 

…Well, you get the idea. Fifteen minutes later, the woman emerged from the bedroom, dragging a rumpled and cranky Gary behind her.

"Where're we going?" He asked, his voice tired. He glanced over at the professor. "Oh, morning, Gramps."

"Ah…good morning…" Professor Oak was surprised; he'd never seen anyone drag Gary out of bed. He turned to the woman, pointing to his grandson. "How did you…?" The woman grinned.

"Yank the blankets away. Always works." She tugged on Gary's sleeve. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Sir…very nice meeting you…" She walked off jauntily, her high-heels clicking against the floor, Gary stumbling to keep up. He shot his grandfather a pleading look, but the professor just smirked and shook his head.

"Have fun, then," He said. Gary looked shocked as the woman hauled him away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You look ridiculous, you know that?"

"Ash, please shut up." Gary was irked as he and Ash walked down one of the paths in Pallet Town, Lira and Layne behind them, following the boys. Upon being wrenched out of bed and forced outside, Lira had taken him to Ash's house (how she'd found their addresses, he wasn't sure, but her methods were most likely illegal). There, Ash had been roused from bed by Layne, who was considerably gentler since she'd bribed the younger boy with coffee, and they were waiting outside the house for them. Once the two groups had met, Lira had explained the day's plan of action.

"I'd think that, since this is your hometown, you'd like to get married here," She had said cheerfully, "So, we're going to pay a visit to this town's wedding chapel, see if we can pull some strings for this wedding of yours." She'd then insisted that they lead the way, and here they were, walking towards Pallet's only chapel. Gary yawned.

"Dammit, so early…" He rubbed his eyes with the inside of his wrist. "Didn't even get a chance to shower or eat or anything…" Ash blinked, taking another sip of the coffee Layne had given him.

"Want some?" He asked, holding the styrofoam cup out to his fiancé. Gary paused, staring blankly at the coffee cup. He then took it slowly with both hands.

"Mm. Thanks." The older boy brought the cup to his lips and tilted it up, taking a couple sips of the caffeinated liquid. After a few sips, he stopped in his tracks. "Mm?" Gradually, he lowered the cup. "What…what's in this?" He glanced over at Ash, who shrugged.

"Beats me, but it's good." Gary turned around, looking at Layne, who laughed nervously.

"Er, well…I didn't know if Ash even liked coffee, so I put about…twelve of those little sugar packets in it?" She shrugged, sweat-dropping. The older boy paled, handing the cup to Ash and clearing his throat.

"Excuse me…I gotta do something real quick…" Gary rushed to some nearby bushes and kneeled down. "Ugh…" Ash blinked.

"…Gary...you okay?"

"…No…" He shut his eyes tightly. "I feel sick…" Ash's eyes widened, and he hurried to Gary's side, kneeling down so they were at eye level.

"Just now, you're sick?" The auburn-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah…" He looked over his shoulder and shot a glare at Layne, who flinched. "Twelve freaking packets…are you insane?" The new secretary grinned innocently.

"Ah, maybe?" That didn't make Gary feel better; his face turned a light shade of green.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Ash sighed, smiling softly. He started to rub Gary's back, his hand moving in small circles.

"There, there…just take deep breaths, and it'll pass…" He said, his voice calm and soothing. Gary complied, taking deep, slow breaths as he closed his eyes. Layne took a step towards them.

"If it helps," She said, "I'm awfully sorry…" The older boy waved her off.

"Wha…whatever…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is the place, right?" Lira asked. Gary nodded.

"Yep, this is it. It's funny…" He chuckled. "It hasn't changed at all, has it, Ash?"

"No, it hasn't…"

"It's really cute, though," Layne chimed in, grinning, "Very quaint."

…If you haven't guessed it already, the foursome had finally made their way to Pallet Town's chapel; it didn't have an official name, so most just called it the chapel. It was very simple, made of wood and painted white, with stone steps leading up to white double-doors. There were large windows set into every wall, but unlike churches, they weren't made of elaborate stained glass pictures. Instead, each was set with sheets of clear, solid glass. Flowers, instead, grew around the entire structure, adding color and life to the pure building. A small cottage was adjunct to the chapel, painted a warm brown, with a couple small, four-paned windows sporting flower boxes with many different kinds of plants. It seemed to be the epitome of a cheery, simple life.

"Hm…" Gary looked around, curious. "I wonder if our old preacher's still around…" He turned to Ash, smiling. "You remember Mr. Carson, right?" The younger boy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, the old guy who took care of this place when we were kids." He shoved his hands in his pockets, staring into space as if he was reminiscing. "All the families would come here every Sunday morning, and he'd give those sermons that weren't so boring to sit through…" Ash smiled. "He was a great guy, Mr. Carson…didn't he have a son?"

"Uh-huh…I think his name was Bobby…" Gary shuddered. "I hated that kid, he was so stuck up-"

"-And selfish-"

"-And rude-"

"-And annoying!" Ash wrinkled his nose. "Man, I couldn't stand 'im!" Layne cocked her head to one side.

"I don't get it; how come you hate this guy so much?" She asked, curious. Gary was about to answer her when Ash interrupted him.

"He always picked on the younger kids, namely me!" The dark-haired boy pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Gary chuckled softly, placing an arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Aw, calm down Ash, that's in the past…" Gary smiled. "Besides, I'm sure he'd apologize for it now, I mean...how old would he be, mid twenties, maybe?"

"Twenty-three, actually, Oak." The boys froze, looking in the direction where the voice had come from. There, on the chapel's stone steps, stood a tall, young man with messy blond hair and olive green eyes. He tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt. "What about you, nineteen?" He then glanced over to Ash. "And you've gotta be at least eighteen by now, Ketchum." Ash's eyebrow twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" He said defensively. "And who the hell are you?" The blond man just snickered.

"Don't recognize me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Pity, really…I only pulled, what, three pranks on you each Sunday for the entire sixth year of your life?" Ash blinked, letting the information sink in. He then yelped and took a step back.

"Gah, Bobby Carson!" Bobby smirked.

"Good job, Ash," He said sarcastically, "I guess you're hanging out with someone who's got common sense, 'cause it's rubbing off on you!" Ash narrowed his eyes, trying not to growl defensively. "But seriously, it's nice to see you guys." Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I really doubt that you mean that," He said, "And where's your dad?" Bobby just shrugged, descending the stone steps.

"Don't care if you do," He said nonchalantly, "And Dad retired last year; he moved to some bungalow on the Seafoam Islands, so I'm the town's preacher now." He walked over to the group, stopping in front of the boys. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Can't be for a sermon; It's Monday." Lira stepped forward, clearing her throat.

"I believe it would be best to speak business inside, if you don't mind," She said, her voice echoing professionalism. Bobby shrugged again, walking towards the chapel cottage.

"Fine then, follow me." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobby let the group in through the cozy kitchen, which also served as the dining room, and led them into a cramped living room. A worn loveseat was pressed all the way up to the far wall, its matching cousin, an equally faded armchair, directly across from it. A wicker patio chair had been placed in the room as well, next to the armchair, with tacky cushions tied onto it. An antique coffee table with a top made of frosted glass sat in the middle of the seating area, adding to the already aged feel of the room. Numerous pictures hung on the walls, depicting random scenes of the life of the Carson family, the most recent-looking one showing Bobby hugging a purple-haired girl from behind. The blond man motioned towards the chairs.

"Come on, no need to stand on occasion, sit." Muttering "thank-you"s, the group sat down. Ash and Gary took the loveseat, Lira placed herself in the wicker chair, crossing her legs, and, not wanting to swipe a seat from Bobby, Layne sat Indian-style on the floor between Lira and the boys. Rolling his eyes, Bobby slid into the armchair. "Okay…so…" He pointed to the girls. "Who…are you two?" The tanned woman cleared her throat.

"I am Miss Lira Delrose," She said, going into professional mode again. She pointed to Layne, who was silent. "This is my secretary, Layne. We're here because Gary and Ash hired us." Bobby blinked.

"For…what, exactly?' He asked, confused. He glanced over at the boys in question; both were staring at him, Ash's head leaning on Gary's shoulder. Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Er…do I want to know?"

"You kind of have to, if you're going to help us," The auburn-haired boy said, smiling. "You see, well…" He bit his lip. "How do I put this…"

"They're getting married!" Layne blurted out. Lira shot her friend a glare.

"…Huh?" Bobby blinked. "You're getting married…" He gave them a weird look. "To…each other?"

"Er…" Ash sweat-dropped, nervous. "Yeah. Is…is that a problem for you?" The blond man's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No, of course not! That's great, great for you two…" He snorted. "It's kinda surprising that you guys even got together in the first place..." Finally, he smiled. "But anyway, you don't even need to ask. I'd be honored to perform the ceremony." Ash's face brightened up, and he looked up at Gary, grinning. His fiancé was glad as well, but he just smiled, containing his excitement. Layne blinked.

"Wow…you've got a career in religion and you're _not_ homophobic?" She asked, astonished. Bobby shrugged.

"It's the twenty-first century; can't stay old-fashioned forever. Plus, a lot of my friends from college are gay. I'm used to it." Layne nodded, her mouth forming a small 'o'. Bobby clapped his hands together. "So, then…who's coming, when's it happening, come on, fill me in!" He looked genuinely excited about the prospect of the wedding…

"BOBBY!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?!?"

The shriek of a female voice shook the small home, startling the guests and the blond preacher alike. A door, which had gone unnoticed before, swung open, and the purple-haired girl who was smiling in the picture was scowling right in front of them. Her neon pink pajamas were rumpled, suggesting that she had previously been sleeping. Her ice blue eyes flashed dangerously, settling themselves on Bobby, who flinched.

"Aha, er…hey there, Julie," He said nervously, tugging on his shirt collar. "Didn't know you were up…" Julie glared indifferently.

"Well, I am. It's _your_ fault for leaving me all alone!" She pouted childishly. "You promised that we'd sleep until three together, then head over to Cerulean City and go clubbing!" She wrinkled her nose. "Honestly, I'm your _girl_friend. You're supposed to _care _about me!"

"I do!" Bobby stood up, his hands in front of him defensively. "I care about you a lot, Julie! It's just, well, I've got to take care of the chapel…" He gestured to the foursome. "And, well, these nice folks want to hold a wedding here…" All four sweat-dropped. "My job comes before my social life, you know that…" Julie huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just don't see why-" The words died before she spoke them as what Bobby had just explained sunk in. "Ooh, a wedding?" Her face lit up. "I absolutely _love_ weddings!" She skipped- not walked, skipped- over to Lira and Layne, putting an arm around each girl's shoulders. "So, which one's the lucky bride-to-be?" Lira paled.

"Oh god, are you serious?" She wiggled out of the purple-haired girl's grasp. "No, no, no…not me, not me…" Her face had a comically shocked expression. Julie blinked, then turned to Layne, grinning.

"So, it must be you, huh?" The purple-haired girl pointed to Ash and Gary. "So, which one's the lucky guy? They're both total catches…" Layne blinked, confused.

"Er, well…" Layne couldn't set the record straight, however; Julie just didn't seem to know when to shut up.

"Of course, more often then not, when they're _that_ cute, they're usually _gay_," Julie scrunched up her nose. "God, I can't _stand_ queers…" Bobby glared at his girlfriend.

"Julie, _shut up_," He hissed. She didn't seem to hear him, however, and kept talking.

"I mean, really, they're all gonna burn in Hell, anyway…" Julie then looked over at Bobby, smiling. "I keep trying to get 'im to talk about that on Sundays, but he always refuses…" While she was talking, Ash's demeanor had done a complete one-eighty; he looked close to tears and was clutching Gary's hand. The older boy himself was furious; his eyes were narrowed and dead set on the purple-haired girl, and a low growl was rumbling in the back of his throat. He was about to storm over to Julie and teach her a lesson…

"You…you bitch!" _SLAP!_

…But Layne beat him to it, pulling away from Julie and smacking her cheek. The purple-haired girl yelped in surprise, a hand flying to cover the red handprint on her face. The brunette glared at Julie, her gray blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Layne continued, standing up. "You're so narrow-minded and so damn self-centered! I really hate people like you; you're just like people who flame artists and writers on the internet! If you can't grow the hell up and be tolerant, you'll be the one burning!" She turned on her heel and stomped off into the kitchen. "Come on, let's leave right now, guys." Lira, shocked, stood up from the chair and followed the younger girl out.

"Layne, wait! Come back!" She exclaimed, her heels clacking with every hurried step she took. The males in the room stared after them.

"Er…" Ash stood up, his hand still clasped with his fiancé's. "Maybe…we should go, too…" Gary nodded, standing up as well.

"We'll call you later, Bobby, alright?" He added. Bobby was still too stunned to speak. Taking that as his answer, both boys left the small house, following their wedding planner and her enraged secretary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was a totally stupid thing to do, Layne! I can't believe you!" Lanye flinched at the harshness in Lira's voice; she had run off down the path from the chapel and had found herself on a large hill that overlooked the town, a huge tree growing right at the top. Lira rubbed her temples. "Honestly, if you're going to be serious about this job, you can't go around making enemies out of people who can help get things done. You're lucky I'm your friend, or I'd fire you." The brunette gave the dark-haired woman a defiant look.

"So, you're saying I should've kept my mouth shut and waited 'till one of the boys snapped?" She countered. "I know you wanted to hit her, too, Lira! She totally deserved it!" The older woman sweat-dropped, embarrassed.

"Well, yes, that's true, but…" She trailed off when she heard footsteps. Turing, she spotted Ash and Gary running up the path towards them. Lira sighed.

"Lira, Layne!" Ash reached them first, concern in his eyes. "What happened back there?" He glanced over to the brunette. "Are you alright?" Layne nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, just peachy…" She wrinkled her nose. "That stupid bitch…"

"I…I agree…" Gary had finally caught up to the group, panting as he stopped next to Ash. "I'm actually kinda…glad you spoke up, Layne…" He grinned. "If you hadn't…well, I think I would've knocked her into next week…" He put an arm around Ash's shoulders, the raven haired boy slightly startled at the contact. "No one makes _my_ Ash that upset when I'm around." As soon as Gary spoke, Ash turned beet red.

"Y-Y-Yours?" He asked, tripping over his words. Gary nodded.

"Yes, mine." Gary hugged Ash closer and nuzzled his cheek softly, not caring that there were others around. "All mine, no one else's…" Ash blinked, then smiled, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Layne cooed.

"See, Lira," She whispered, "It was totally worth it." Lira rolled her eyes, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Sure, in your yaoi-obsessed mind it is. But now Bobby might not do the wedding for us…" She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Now we have to look up preachers and hope they like gay marriage…" She gave the boys, who weren't paying attention to them, a look full of pity. "Or else we might have to resort to a civil union…I really hate dealing with courts…" Again, she trailed off at the sound of footsteps; this time, everyone turned to see Bobby walking up the path. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey," He called, reaching the group. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about that…let me assure you, Julie and I aren't seeing each other any more…" The blond preacher rolled his eyes. "I really should've done that months ago, but still…"

"You're damn right you should've!" Layne exclaimed. She then took a deep breath. "But, still…I'm…sorry…for the way I acted…" The look in her eyes screamed that she didn't mean what she just said. Bobby shrugged.

"It's no big deal," He said, "But I appreciate the apology all the same…" He shuffled his feet, looking at Ash and Gary. "If you guys don't want me to perform the ceremony, I'll understand, but-" The words died on his lips when Gary held up his hand.

"Dude, it's alright. We know you aren't like her." Ash nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair if we said no…you already said you'd love to do it…" Bobby brightened up at Ash's words.

"You mean it?" He asked. The foursome nodded. "Yes!" He pumped his fists into the air. "Finally, a wedding gig!" His excitement caused Lira to sweat-drop, and she cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, now that we have that settled…" She reached into her saddlebag, pulling out the infamous wedding packet. "There are some details we need to go over…" Bobby nodded, going over to the dark-skinned woman and reading the contents of the packet over her shoulder. "Now, this is the guest list…" She pointed to a list on one page. "As you can see, it's very Pokemon-heavy…" The blond man's eyes widened. "Is it possible to fit not only all the human guests, but the Pokemon ones as well?" Ash and Gary made sure to pay extra attention to Bobby's answer.

"Er…" Bobby bit his lip. "Well, seeing as the chapel's meant to hold fifty people at maximum capacity…" He shook his head. "It's not a problem of space, per say, more like an issue of keeping the Pokemon from attacking each other…" Ash seemed to wilt at the blond preacher's answer. "I mean, large numbers of Pokemon in confined spaces don't usually end well…It wouldn't be the smartest move to hold the wedding inside…" He then grinned. "Might I suggest…an outdoor wedding?"

"…Huh?" Our favorite couple blinked, confused. Bobby chuckled.

"It's not that crazy of an idea," He continued, "Lots of couples have outdoor weddings, usually at tropical locations. Sure, we'd have to watch out for the weather, but…" He scanned the guest list quickly. "I think it'd work considerably well." Lira nodded, rubbing her chin.

"It _does_ seem like a good idea, regarding the nature of the majority of the guests," She added. Layne grinned.

"I've got no problems with it," She said, adding her two cents. She turned to Ash and Gary. "Well…it's your wedding…what do you guys think?" The boys blinked, turning to face each other.

"…Well?" Gary finally broke the silence between them. "You alright with an outside wedding?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It sounds great to me. You?"

Gary shrugged. "Whatever you want, Ash, I'm fine with. We just need to figure out the right place to have the ceremony…" The younger boy grinned.

"Thanks, Gary…" He said softly. Layne cooed at the boys again.

"You two are so sweet…" She said. Ash and Gary looked over to her, Ash blushing and Gary rolling his eyes. She snickered at their reactions. "So, where're you thinking of holding this thing?" Lira and Bobby turned to look at the boys as well, waiting for their answer.

"Hm…" Ash closed his eyes, thinking of all the places in town…surely one of them was just the right spot for the wedding…It was Gary, however, that came up with an answer.

"How about right here?"

"Mm?" Ash opened his eyes and looked up at the older boy. "Here, Gary, on the hill?" Gary shook his head and pointed to the tree at the top of the hill.

"More like right there, right in front of the tree." He smiled. "It's already a special place for us…might as well get married there, huh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Heh…I leave off right here for now! Torture, I know, but…yeah. I dunno…

…Anyway, the next update…don't expect it for a while; I'm going on vacation for five days (leaving tomorrow and coming back Friday, sometime near the afternoon…), and my laptop will not be coming with me…sad, I know, but I don't need my laptop to get stolen by a cleaning maid…

Don't worry, I've been working on chapter 4 since I finished this one…I promise to get as much done as I can…but you may get something a bit…different…next time I write something…I'm thinking of throwing in a oneshot spin-off for you guys; I'm working on my…range of writing…so, ah…expect something interesting from me after my vacation!

Preview of next chapter: Finally, Ash and Gary pick the date of their wedding! Now, they need to…find a place for the reception? Well, Bobby says he doesn't mind throwing it in the chapel…

Anyway, are you pumped for more? Please review! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
